Embrasse le démon
by chacra
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke s'affronte dans la vallée de la fin...et quel est ce nouveau village ou tout les habitants sont si enigmatique et puissant...et qui est cet Akami Oni? ABANDONNEE pour le moment....
1. prologue

Embrasse le Démon

Prologue :

Deux adolescents se font face, près à bondir l'un sur l'autre à tout instant. La figure pâle, le trait hautain et les cheveux noirs : Sasuke Uchiwa fixe son coéquipier et ami avec haine et mépris. La peau tannée, les cheveux or et les yeux aussi bleu que l'azur, Naruto Uzumaki le regarder fixement avec détermination et rage dans le regard. Ce dernier tentait de le ramener à Konoha, leur village, pour tenir sa promesse à leur coéquipière, Sakura Haruno, et pour ne pas perdre celui qui fut, est et restera son meilleur ami, aux mains d'Orochimaru le traître.

Les deux ninjas s'affrontaient du regard jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire moqueur se peigne sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

-Alors Dobe ? Tu comptes me ramener dans ce pathétique village ? Tu penses que tu en seras capable ? Toi ? Naruto-no-baka ? Se moqua-t-il.

-La ferme ! Ragea le blondinet.

-Oh ? S'enquit l'Uchiwa, Alors j'ai dit vrai ? Dis-moi Naruto, c'est cette idiote de Sakura qui t'a demandé de venir me chercher ? Je me trompe ?

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

-Hn….Tu vas mourir Naruto pour que j'obtienne la puissance du Mangakyou Sharingan…

-Idiot ! Lui cria-t-il, Tu crois vraiment qu'aller chez le serpent te rendra plus fort ? Crétin il va t'utiliser et ensuite il prendra ton corps et ta revanche tu pourra te la foutre ou je pense !

-Hn… tu crois que je l'ignore ? Naruto aurais-tu oublié que nous, ninja ne sommes que des pions ? Assez parler ! Tu vas mourir Naruto !!

Ils s'élancèrent attaques de chakra à la main, Rasengan pour Naruto et Chidori pour Sasuke, chacun d'entre eux visant le point vital de l'autre : le cœur, celui qui entraînerait la victoire assuré de l'un ou de l'autre. Leurs attaques entrèrent en collision et créèrent une énorme masse d'énergie, dont ils luttèrent pour obtenir le contrôle.

Naruto, pendant cet instant regarda droit dans les yeux de Sasuke et il revit les moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble : Missions, douleurs, peine, joie, entraînements, académie, puis il entendit la voix impérieuse de son prisonnier et ami Kyuubi no Yoko. Celui-ci lui dit que Sasuke était sous l'emprise d'une volonté plus puissante que la sienne. Alors Naruto comprit, il ferma tout accès possible à Kyuubi sachant qu'il ne le laisserait jamais faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il baissa sa garde te son niveau de chakra et laissa Sasuke lui transperçait le cœur. Il lui sourit chaleureusement alors qu'il sentait la vie le quitter et Kyuubi lui criait furieusement dessus. Il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Sasuke, il cracha du sang qui éclaboussa le cou et les vêtements de ce dernier. Et toujours sourire aux lèvres, il lui dit la voix tremblante :

« Teme ! …t'as intérêt à rentré…tout le monde t'attend…désolé…je crois que je…vais pas pouvoir…t'accompagner…et voir… les autres…'Suke…Je - »

Il se tût abruptement sentant une douleur atroce lui arrachait le peu de vie qu'il lui restait. Sasuke pleurait, pas de fausses larmes, non des vraies, de celles pleine de regrets et de douleur, il retint le cœur de Naruto quand celui-ci menaça de tomber à terre. Après quelques secondes de réalisation et de compréhension des paroles du blond, Il revint à lui, et désespérément se mir à secouer le cœur inerte de Naruto.

-Naruto !! Naruto !! Réveille toi Usuratonkachi !! Tu m'entends !! Réveille toi je t'interdis de me laisser !! De nous laisser !! Naruto !!

Ils sentit qu'il venait d'obtenir l'ultime Sharingan, mais à quel prix ? Et le voulait-il vraiment ? Il tenta en vain de trouver une réponse à ses questions, à savoir : que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi et comment je me suis retrouvé là avec Naruto ?

En cherchant des réponses, son regard tomba sur le corps déjà froid de Naruto, bien trop froid selon lui, ce qui le ramena cruellement à la réalité : il avait tué son « frère », son rival, son meilleur ami…Naruto était mort. Naruto mort…Mort…Naruto…Mort... Il hurla sa peine, son chagrin et sa rage à la face des statues dressées fièrement de par et d'autre de la cascade.

Ce fut Kakashi Hatake, leur professeur ou sensei, qui les trouva quelques heures plus tard et les ramena à Konoha.

A suivre…

Chacra : Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?? Bien, pas bien, à revoir, supprime ??

Itachi : Mmmm….faudrait peut être pensé à finir _Darkness_ avant de commencer celle-ci non ?

Chacra : ….. Oups ! Mais c'est bon je la continue en parallèle !! Elle arrive pour les vacances de Toussaint !!

Itachi : ouais c'est ça….

Chacra : Oh et !! C'est bon je gère !! En plus à la fin du mois j'ai enfin mon Pc portable alors sa va aller 2 fois plus vite !!

Naruto : Bon alors reviews S'il vous plaît !! Please I beg you !! Sinon qui sait ce qu'elle est capable de me faire !!


	2. enterrement et renouveau

Enterrements et Renouveau

Chacra : Bon alors je vous explique tout de suite car je sais qu'il y a d'énormes incohérences ! Alors oui normalement c'est Sandaime qui est Hokage à ce moment ! Mais pour mon histoire disons que j'ai modifier cette partie et que je l'ai fait mourir bien avant ! Toujours par Orochimaru !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !! et please reviews !!

Flash-back Kakashi :

Je courais suivant la direction que Pakkun m'indiquait à travers la forêt de Konoha. La direction indiquait clairement qu'ils se trouvaient dans la vallée de la fin quand soudain une énorme secousse de chakra m'alarma. J'accélérais et arriva à destination en moins de dix minutes.

Ce que j'y vis failli de m'achever : Naruto couvert de sang dans les bras de Sasuke implorant et pleurant qu'il revienne. Je m'avançais vers le survivant et m'abaissais à son niveau : je prie le pouls, hésitant, le pouls de Naruto, qui confirma ma première hypothèse qui plus est renforcer quand je vis en relevant la tête pour regarder Sasuke droit dans les yeux que celui-ci possédait le Mangakyou Sharingan.

Je ne lui adressais pas la parole, j'ordonnais à Pakkun en état de choque, de retourné auprès de l'Hokage et de l'avertir de notre retour. Quand il s'en alla, je prie ma veste et l'enfilait à Naruto, je le plaça sur mon dos et prie Sasuke par la taille et me remis en course, beaucoup plus vite cette fois, je ne voulais pas risquer d'être attaqué.

Sur le chemin je croisais Gai avec Neji dans ses bras en piteux état. Il me rejoint dans ma course et après quelques minutes remarqua la pâleur de la peau de Naruto et le sang qui goutter de son corps. Je ne répondis pas à ces interrogations lui répétant qu'il en saurait d'avantage une fois arriver au village. Nous fûmes vite rejoints par Anko et Ibiki, qui remarquèrent de suite le corps trop inerte de Naruto, ainsi qu'Asuma transportant sur son dos Choji, lui aussi dans un état critique.

Quand nous arrivâmes, des équipes médicales étaient déjà sur place et attendaient notre venue. Quand ils voulurent prendre Naruto, je les envoya baladé et leur tendis Sasuke. Puis voyant arriver Tsunade-sama, notre Hokage, avec Jiraya-sama, mon cœur se fit plus lourd et manqua de se briser. Quand ils me virent, ils sourirent mais quand je déposais le corps de Naruto à leurs pieds et que je m'enquis de raconter le peu que je savais de ce qui s'était passé, je vis leurs teints devenir livides et des larmes faire leurs chemins sur leurs visages, ainsi que le mien.

Flash-back Tsunade : 

Le village était en panique, les subordonnés ne savaient plus où donner de la tête et, de comme de par hasard, tout ça tombe quand JE SUIS Hokage. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette galère ! Bref, je regarde la pendule de mon bureau : déjà trois longues heures que j'ai envoyée les rookies 9 à la poursuite de ce crétin d'Uchiwa! Et toujours aucunes nouvelles d'eux ! Résultat j'ai dut envoyée également Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, Anko et Ibiki….Rah !!! Et j'ai encore toute la paperasse à finir !! Mais sa n'en finira donc jamais !! Fais chier ce job !!

Et c'est quand je me motive pour y replonger, que ce cher Jiraya débarque, gourde et verres de Saké à la main ! Rah ma paperasse…. Elle attendra ! il me sourit et me tends un verre remplit de ce délicieux nectar, il m'explique qu'il n'a pas retrouver Orochimaru, notre ancien partenaire du temps où nous étions nous même des rookies, et qui comme semble le faire Sasuke, nous a trahis.

Un officier entre soudainement et m'annonce le retour de toutes les unités. Je souris, me lève, suivit de près par Jiraya et me dirige vers la porte Est. En marchant dans le village je remarque qu'un semblant de calme à fini par revenir. Et mon sourire s'élargit et s'attendrit quand je remarque le petit blond sur le dos de Kakashi.

Puis très vite tout s'écroule. Mon monde s'écroule, Kakashi dépose le corps de Naruto à mes pieds et me comte ce qu'il sait de la situation. Rien, c'est le néant, Naruto, mon petit Naruto, est mort. La boule d'énergie humaine, la pilule de bonne humeur, le chieur de première sur les missions, le plus imprévisible de mes subordonnés et celui que je considérais comme mon petit frère est mort. Il est là, à mes pieds, souriant dans la mort. S'en est trop, je m'écroule et pleure sur son cadavre toutes les larmes de mon corps. Jiraya me soutient et me relève après un petit moment me ramenant à la réalité en m'indiquant que Shizune est débordée à l'hôpital, j'ordonne à Kakashi de déposer Naruto dans mon bureau, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire. A près plus de quinze heures d'opérations intensive sur Choji, Neji, Kiba et Shino, je retourne épuisée et le cœur brisé dans mon bureau.

P.O.V. Normal : 

Le bureau était vide de toute gaieté et de vie, il y faisait même très froid. Pourtant un corps y reposait et le froid semblait l'embrasser, le protéger. Quand Tsunade poussa la lourde porte de son bureau, son cœur manqua de s'arrêter sur la scène que ses yeux lui prodiguaient. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle s'approcha tremblante et désespérée de Naruto mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire cet examen, elle devait savoir. Allonger sur le canapé du bureau, il reposait sereinement, la lumière jouant une fois de plus dans ses cheveux or, lui rendit un peu de vie, amer illusion. Son sourire était encore peint sur ses lèvres et ne voulait pas le quitter. Sa peau d'habitude si tannée, si chaude était à présent pâle que les rayons de la lune et aussi froide que la glace. Quand elle se décida enfin à débuter son examen, sa porte vola, laissant apparaître Neji, Kiba et Choji en fauteuil roulant ainsi que Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru et Lee accompagnés de leurs senseis et d'Anko.

A la vue de Naruto ils pâlirent, Hinata tomba inconsciente dans les bras de Lee et Ino réconfortait Sakura. Shikamaru en bon diplomate, pris la parole : « Hokage-sama…Que s'est-il passait ? Co-comment est-il mort ? » Il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir les tremblements de sa voix. Tsunade lui répondit qu'il fallait attendre que Sasuke se réveille pour le savoir. Elle s'avança vers Naruto et le fixa prête à fondre en larmes. Les gennins, présent dans le bureau eurent le cœur déchiré en assistant à la scène. Lee porta Hinata dans une chambre de l'Hôpital pour qu'elle se repose. Tsunade mit Naruto en position assise et enleva la veste de Kakashi, révélant l'énorme trou dans son poitrail. Ravalant sa salive et son envie de pleurer elle continua sous le regard mi-figé mi-choqué des gennins. Elle examina chaque blessure, chaque entaille, aussi infime soient-elles, l'examen se déroula dans un silence de plomb. Tsunade à la fin de son examen ne comprit pas une chose : Pourquoi Kyuubi ne l'avait-il pas soigné comme il le faisait d'ordinaire ?

En alerte ils sentirent que quelqu'un approcher : Sasuke Uchiwa. Kakashi ouvrit la porte le laissant passer, il se plaça droit devant Tsunade et ne releva pas la tête. Il était trop honteux et plein de peine, surtout quand il vit que SON corps se trouvait dans la pièce. Ne sachant pas comment commencer, il décida de se lançait.

« Hokage-sama, je suis vraiment désolé (il se risqua à regarder dans la direction du corps de Naruto) … je ne me souviens pas l'avoir tué. Bien que je sois pertinemment conscient que je suis celui qui l'ais fait. Voilà ce dont je me souviens, hier soir j'étais chez moi et me préparer à aller me coucher quand j'entendis la voix d'Orochimaru : il me dit que je lui appartiendrais de gré ou de force et qu'il me ferait venir à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre…. Puis le néant total… jusqu'à ce que j'entende… les dernières paroles de Naruto…. et que je me rende compte de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais…. »

Sasuke rebaissa la tête et autoriser quelques larmes à couler le long de ses joues. Kakashi, cette fois lui passa un bras sur les épaules en signe de réconfort, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Tsunade eut une envie plus meurtrière que jamais sur la personne d'Orochimaru et si il avait été en face d'elle à ce moment précis il serait en bouillie. Et elle jura sur le corps de Naruto qu'elle le tuerait de ses propres mains puis sa l'a frappa : elle réexamina les blessures de Naruto.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…marmonna-t-elle.

-Ano...Tsunade-sama de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Gai.

-Naruto, il le savait…il a retenu ses coups et à tout encaissé sans broncher…il savait que le seul moyen de libérer Sasuke de l'emprise d'Orochimaru était de lui faire subir un choc psychologique énorme : sa mort entre autre….Il… (Elle fixa son regard à celui de Sasuke) s'est sacrifié pour te sauver et te ramener Sasuke….

Le lendemain après-midi : 

Tous les habitants, les ninjas, même les enfants étaient rassemblés pour l'enterrement des Ninjas morts au combat. Sur un grand hôtel (pas l'hôtel où on dort on est d'accord ?!) se tenaient une dizaine de portrait différents, chacun représentant un ninja tombait pendant la bataille. Chaque personne déposa, selon la tradition une rose devant la photo, tous excepté celle de Naruto, que les villageois ne décorèrent pas. Ce que les gennins et les enfants qui avaient connu Naruto ne comprirent pas, sauf Shikamaru et Neji qui avaient percés son secret il y a quelques mois de cela. Ils furent les seuls avec leurs senseis, l'Hokage et Jiraya à déposer leurs hommages. Sasuke s'arrêta le dernier devant lui.

Le ciel comme voulant lui aussi exprimer sa douleur, se mit à pleurer. Laissant ainsi les larmes de Sasuke se mélangeaient aux siennes. Ino, qui avait son MP3 en route, laissa la musique se répandre dans l'air et les entourer :

« If you wait for me then I'll come for you  
Although I've traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart  
If you think of me,  
If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart

Remembering   
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting

If you dream of me like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart

Remembering   
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting

I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are

Remembering   
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting

I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face, your smile  
To be with you wherever you are

Remembering   
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting

Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise  
If it's one that you can keep,  
I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me and say you'll hold  
A place for me in your heart."

Tracy Chapman - The promise.

Une fois l'enterrement passait, il ne restait que Sasuke devant la tombe de Naruto, Sakura ayant décidée de le laisser se recueillir en premier. Ilse remémorait en boucle, les dernières paroles de Naruto, cherchant à savoir ce que ce dernier voulait lui dire avant que le Shinigami ne vienne le prendre.

_« Teme ! …t'as intérêt à rentré…tout le monde t'attend…désolé…je crois que je…vais pas pouvoir…t'accompagner…et voir… les autres…'Suke…Je - »_

La sensation de la chair et du sang de Naruto autour de son bras, le hantaient, mais le pire fut qu'à chaque fois qu'il ferma les yeux il revoyait le dernier, le plus beau sourire que Naruto ne lui ai jamais donné. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses larmes revenaient et glisser de ses yeux vermeil.

Jiraya arriva un peu plus tard et s'installa au pied de la tombe. Il y déposa une gourde de saké et deux verres qu'il remplit de Saké. Il bu la tasse déposait devant lui et laissa l'autre intact. Ce manège continua jusqu'au quatrième verres.

-C'est toujours à mon quatrième verres qu'il se mettait à me crier dessus. Et lui il ne buvait qu'un verre…hmpf… après quand j'étais ivre il me ramener à l'hôtel. Ironique, cette nuit –là il ne l'a pas fait….non il a bu deux verres et est repartit en me laissant au bar….saleté de gamin !

-Jiraya-sama….pourquoi me dire cela ?

-….Naruto n'avait que quelques personnes pour lesquels il pouvait donner sa vie….tu en faisait partie….et je crois d'ailleurs qu'il te l'a prouver…cet Orochimaru de malheur !! tout est arriver par sa faute…tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir…Naruto ne l'aurait pas voulu…et personne ne le veut…

Jiraya se leva, versa le verre jusqu'ici intact sur la tombe et lança : « Gaki ! Où que tu sois j'espère que tu nous vois, comme ça tu nous verras botter le cul à ce satané serpent ! ….N'est-ce pas Sasuke ? »

Sasuke pour lui répondre sourit à la tombe et plaça son kunai dans la terre qui l'entourait.

Le sannin disparut avant même qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Sasuke s'en alla également mais au lieu d'aller à la demeure Uchiwa, il alla dans l'appartement de Naruto. Il s'affala sur le lit et se blottit dans les couvertures où l'odeur du kitsune était encore présente. Ce fut la première fois depuis l'incident avec ses parents et celui avec Naruto qu'il dormit d'un sommeil de plomb.

Le soir même, aux alentours de minuit : 

La lune illuminait la tombe de Naruto, ses rayons jouaient avec la pierre taillée et le kunai laissait par Sasuke. Un choc parcourut la terre, qui fit se fendre la tombe et révéla le cercueil qui se brisa en morceau. Une silhouette en sortit et vive comme l'éclair s'élança dans la nuit, hors du village.

A suivre….


	3. nouvelle alliance

Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle alliance

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis le jour de la mort de Naruto et à Konoha la vie avait continué. Tsunade avait garder son poste d'Hokage, Jiraya continuer d'aller et venir de part le monde et de se renseigner sur l'Akatsuki, les gennins avaient tous réussis l'examen chuunin et certains tels Neji, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino et Sasuke étaient devenu des ANBUS.

Konoha avait pris du pouvoir politique, militaire et économique durant ces années grâce notamment aux alliances avec les autres villages, qu'ils soient militaire ou civiles. Elles restaient également à l'affût de ses ennemis : Orochimaru et Akatsuki. Suna ayant fait alliance avec eux. Fait étrange avec ses derniers, deux ans après que Gaara du désert soit nommé Kazekage, il disparu en laissant son poste à sa sœur Temari et à son frère Kankuro, depuis lors plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Il avait tout simplement disparu.

Mais n'oublions pas les nouveaux couples qui se sont formés : Hinata et Kiba s'étaient fiancés, cette dernière travaillait à l'académie avec Iruka ; Iruka sortait avec Kakashi, qui avait repris son poste d'ANBU ; Ino était Choji depuis deux ans ; et Sasuke et Sakura s'étaient récemment mis ensemble pour la malheureuse surprise de Lee. Les autres étant restés célibataires pour le plus grand plaisir des civiles de Konoha et des autres villages.

Même si en apparence tout semblait pour le mieux, chacun manquait et se souvenait du blond surexcité et fanfaron qui fut leur coéquipier. D'ailleurs se fut avec effroi qu'ils se souvinrent quand ils retrouvèrent la tombe profanée de Naruto au lendemain de l'enterrement. Ils avaient fouillés, interrogés, invoquait Pakkun pour suivre une quelconque piste mais rien.

Egalement, un nouveau village s'était créer : le village des Ténèbres. Jiraya avait enquêté mais n'avait trouvé que très peu de renseignements. Fondé il y a 3 ans par un très puissant Shinobi, dont l'identité reste inconnu, il avait réuni autour de lui, et ce en moins d'un an des ninjas tout aussi puissant. Leurs intentions étaient inconnues et ils n'avaient formés d'alliance avec aucun village. Bref, Konoha allait devoir traiter avec eux.

Flash back : 

Tsunade, débordée de paperasse, convoqua Shikamaru dans son bureau et lui ordonna de préparer le nécessaire pour rendre une visite officielle au village des Ténèbres. C'est avec un « galèèèrrrreeee » bien sentit qu'il se mit au travail. Une semaine plus tard, il revint la voir avec tous les renseignements et les équipes nécessaires pour l'accompagner.

-Tsunade-sama. .hum…. Tsunade-sama! Dit-il impatient

-hum…elle releva la tête de son bureau et le regarda enfin, quoi ?

-Galèèrree marmonna-t-il , alors on a pas beaucoup de renseignements concernant le village mais grâce à Jiraya-sama on a pu définir approximativement où il se situait. J'ai sélectionné l'équipe de Neji (composait d'Ino et Shino) et j'y ai incorporé Sasuke et Kiba ainsi que Kakashi. Vous pouvez partir d'ici une heure ou demain matin….

-Bien…bien…Nous partons dans une heure… Oh j'y pense ce fainéant de Jiraya est à Konoha et je parie qu'il traîne du côté des bains, tu l'incorpores aussi ! Oh et tu viens également ! Je laisserais Shizune et Sakura au poste en mon absence ! Et pas de discussion !

-Galère….Temari va me tuer ! (Ah oui j'ai oublier de vous le dire ! Temari et lui sortent ensemble et font e lien entre Suna et Konoha…relation longue distance…dur quoi !)

Fin flash back :

Et les voilà maintenant une forêt immense et menaçante à se demander s'ils doivent continuer ou rebrousser chemin. Quand Ino se tenta à poser un pied dans cette nature sauvage, un garde apparu. Il portait un uniforme classique mais son bandeau comportait un soleil cachait par une lune. Dans la trentaine, il arborait une certaine confiance.

-Déclinez votre identité et les raisons de votre venue ! Leur ordonna-t-il.

-Hokage de Konoha et mon équipe de shinobi, nous sommes ici pour parler avec votre chef d'une alliance ! Lui lança-t-elle sur le même ton autoritaire.

-Vous pouvez passer ! Une fois qu'ils furent tous passés, il rajouta : Ne vous faîtes pas prendre par les reflets de cette forêt….

Pas très rassurés par cette phrase d'avertissement du garde mais motiver car ils allaient pouvoir avoir des réponse et peut-être une alliance avec ce village, ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Ils avancèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes sans croiser âmes qui vivent puis les insectes de Shino et Akamaru sentirent un danger. En position de combat, ils attendirent….et attendirent…jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se forme et prenne l'apparence de Naruto : blond, les yeux bleus, un grand sourire et les bras entrain de gesticuler des grands « coucous ».

Tsunade et les autres en eurent le souffle coupait ; Naruto vivant courait vers eux rayonnant. Sasuke se replongea dans ses remords et Tsunade commença à pleurer silencieusement.

-Ohayo Mina !! Lança l'énergique blond à leur adresse.

-….

-Bah alors vous en faites une de ses têtes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Na.Naruto…tu es….tu es mort…sanglota-t-elle.

- ?? Mort ? C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague ? Encore un coup d'Ero-sennin je parie ! Bref, on peut savoir ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous savez c'est pas un endroit où les humains devraient venir-

-Naruto ! Appela Jiraya.

Puis Jiraya et Tsunade évitèrent des kunais qui vinrent se planter dans le corps de Naruto le faisant disparaître.

-Eh bien…eh bien…dit une voix perchée en hauteur, un peu plus et vous vous seriez fait dévorés !

Le possesseur de la voix en question sauta à terre et se révéla être un jeune ninja de 18 ans, portant un uniforme noir et des armes, les cheveux brun et les yeux verts et mesurant dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

-Oui pas très futé pour des ninjas de Konoha ! Dit une autre voix. Tomber dans le panneau d'un reflet ! Débutants !

Le moqueur rejoignit son équipier : dans les 18 ans également, portant le même uniforme et bandeau mais des armes différentes, il avait les cheveux courts noir, les yeux noirs et mesurait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

-Nous sommes Yoru et Yomi, je suis Yomi et il est Yoru. Les informa le brun en se désignant lui et son camarade. Nous sommes vos guides jusqu'à notre chef. Je vous conseille de rester calme et ne pas suivre les reflets.

Ils les suivirent mais Ino finissant par ne plus apprécier le silence leur demanda ce qu'était ces reflets dont ils parlaient.

-Ces reflets, lui répondit Yomi sur le ton des professeurs, sont des mirages créaient par la forêt pour se débarrasser des intrus. Elle lit dans vos cœurs l'image d'un être qui vous est cher et qui a disparu pour vous attraper ensuite. Puisqu'une seule image s'est montrée à vous, je suppose que cette perte fut importante pour chacun d'entre vous.

A cela, un silence de mort et des mines dépités suivirent. La route continua dans le silence total, même Ino n'osa pas le rompre. Chacun repensait à Naruto et a ce qu'il avait représentait dans leur vie.

Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Ils se regardèrent puis fixèrent les deux jeunes shinobi se demandant s'ils ne s'étaient pas fait tromper. Mais comme pour dissiper leurs soupçons, la clairière se couvrit de brume et laissa apparaître un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, les cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges, les yeux rouges à reflets bleus, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-douze, portant le bandeau au bras et un uniforme foncièrement différents des deux autres shinobi : en effet il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'un pull noir avec des flammes rouges dessinées dessus et une grande veste rouge avec des flammes noirs, il portait également deux longs Katanas : l'un noir, l'autre rouge. Le tout le faisait ressemblait à un Dieu guerrier.

Il marchait gracieusement sur l'herbe et la forêt elle-même semblait lui donner son accord. La brume se dissipa et il s'arrêta à quelques mètres des représentant de Konoha, les scrutant du regard. Yoru et Yomi se placèrent à sa droite et à sa gauche, en inclinant la tête en signe de respect, qui leur fut rendu par un magnifique sourire.

-Bonjour, je sui Akami Oni, Kage du village des Ténèbres. Quelles affaires avez-vous avec nous ? dit-il.

-Je suis Tsunade cinquième Hokage de Konoha, je suis venu vous proposer une alliance ! Lui répondit-elle.

-Et pourquoi la voudrais-je Madame ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une extrême politesse.

-Nos villages sont proches, les ennemis nombreux, je suis sur que nous trouverions des avantages à nous allier.

-Oh ? fit Yomi, avec vous ? Qui vous êtes fait surprendre par un reflet ? Vous qui n'êtes pas assez fort et qui vous vous laissez aveuglé par des sentiments ?

-Il suffit Yomi…ordonna Akami. Pardonnez mon subordonné, il est jeune et a besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières…mais revenons-en au fait…une alliance ? Ses yeux luirent d'un merveilleux bleu. Ma foi, je veux bien vous donner une chance mais il faut que vous ameniez deux représentant de chacun des villages qui sont alliés avec vous, je veux tester votre puissance militaire, je vous conseille d'amener les plus puissants, ou cela ne sera pas du tout amusant, surtout que je compte bien me divertir. Ce sont les conditions que je vous impose, bien sur je vous laisse deux semaines pour réunir les ninjas et vous invite, si vous êtes si mal à l'aise dans cette forêt à choisir le lieu de la rencontre.

-Bien, dit Tsunade, elle se fera à Konoha, dans deux semaines et commencera en début d'après-midi.

-Bien, Yomi, Yoru raccompagnaient les et veillaient à être à l'heure au souper…

-Hai ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Akami Oni disparut comme il était venu, dans la brume et les ninjas de Konoha furent raccompagné jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt.

Dans le village des ténèbres : 

Akami Oni marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, passant des couloirs, qui rassemblés formaient des labyrinthes. Arrivé, il ôta sa veste, son bandeau et ses Katanas avant de se laisser choir sur le lit. Il fût bientôt rejoint par un autre jeune homme.

-Ils sont venus à nous…que vas-tu faire à présent ?

-Mmmm….voyons voir…me divertir…et prendre des informations sur leur puissance actuelle….oui…

-Hn…et si jamais ils découvrent qui tu es ? Que feras-tu ?

-Haha ha ! Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter de cela Gaara ! Ils ne le sauront que bien après si ce n'est jamais !

-Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi…

Gaara se retrouva soudain allongé sur le lit sous Akami.

-Ne, Gaara…arrête de te faire autant de soucis. Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'ancien Kazekage et s'y endormit.

_A suivre_…..


	4. doute et amour

**Chapitre 3 : Doute et Amour**

Yoru et Yomi approchaient du village de Konoha : une semaine et demi s'était écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient pris contact avec eux et le tournoi aller bientôt commencé. Yomi pestait contre son manque de chance et ma foi Yoru se complaisait dans son silence, même s'il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont leur chef, Akami Oni, les avait réveillé et informé de leur mission.

**Flash back : **

Yoru et Yomi étaient dans leur chambre et se « distrayaient » (bon je vous fait pas de dessein…) quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand : laissant Akami marchait droit sur eux, il leur sourit et d'une manière très perverse et ils se retrouvèrent (Yoru et Yomi je précise) sur le sol de la chambre qui s'avèrent être du carrelage (je vous dit pas comment ils ont été refroidis…). Et puis comme si de rien n'était, il s'assied sur leur lit et leur dit d'une voix légèrement amusée mais toujours autoritaire :

_« Vous partez pour Konoha demain matin à l'aube, la date limite du tournoi touche à sa fin et je veux que vous surveillez leur organisation ainsi que les autres ninjas et que vous collectiez le maximum d'information possible à leur encontre…et c'est pourquoi on ne s'amuse pas ce soir ! (Il sourit en grand) Alors Yoru tu vas me suivre bien gentiment que je te mettes dans une autre chambre ! Sur ce, bonne nuit Yomi ! »_

**Fin flash back.**

Oui rien qu'au souvenir, ils souhaitaient lui faire la peau ! Même s'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne tiendraient pas dix secondes fasse à lui dans un combat. Ils arrivèrent aux portes de Konoha vers le début d'après-midi, ce fut Tenten et Neji qui les accueillirent et les menèrent au bureau de Tsunade.

Arriver dans le bureau, Yomi et Yoru ne purent que constater que la pièce elle-même dégagée une impression de force et de respect. Même si celle-ci n'est en rien comparable à ce que leur maître dégage. Tsunade se tenait droite dans son fauteuil est regardé ses invités droit dans les yeux.

-Bonjour jeunes hommes et bienvenu à Konoha, leur dit-elle.

-Merci, répondirent-ils en cœur puis Yoru prit la parole, notre Kage nous a envoyé ici dans le but de vous aider dans vos préparations du tournoi et de nous familiariser avec votre « amabilité ».

-Bien, faîtes donc comme chez-vous, mais vous devez comprendre que venant d'un village dont la quasi-totalité des faits est inconnus, nous ne pouvons vous laissez sortir sans une escorte.

-Nous en sommes conscients et nous plions à votre volonté. Répondit avec Yomi diplomatie.

Ils furent conduits dans le village par Tenten et Ino, Neji étant retourné à son poste. Elles les présentèrent à leurs ami(e)s et leur montrèrent le village. Yoru prenait des informations tandis que Yomi les distrayait en discutant ou leur posant toutes sortes de questions. Ils rencontrèrent et en revirent (certains): Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba et son chien Akamaru, Shino, Choji, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Gai, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi et Jiraya le sannin légendaire. Ils récoltèrent par des questions anodines et en analysant leurs personnalités une foule de renseignements précieux.

Puis vers la fin de la journée, quelques ninjas des village alliés arrivèrent, ils rencontrèrent d'abord Suna : Temari, Kankuro. Puis La Foudre : Kinan et Hidan. Vint ensuite L'Eau et la Terre avec respectivement Rei, Sima et Rin, Ceren.

Leurs adversaires semblaient puissants mais rien de bien méchant si ils les comparaient avec Akami dans ses mauvais jours…

Au village des Ténèbres : 

Gaara était allongé tranquillement sur l'aire numéro 2 d'entraînement, celle qui lui était destinée vu qu'elle ne comportait que du sable et il repensait à sa conversation de la veille :

_« -Akami ? Que comptes-tu faire si ils apprennent qui tu es ? demanda-t-il prudemment accoudé à la balustrade du balcon de la chambre principal. _

_-Mmm…je ne m'en inquiète pas Gaara… on avisera quand le moment sera venu…ce qui est loin d'être le cas…maintenant Gaara cesse de tergiverser et revient dormir ! Lui ordonna-t-il allongé et mi-endormi dans le lit »_

Gaara vient le rejoindre et ils s'endormirent enlacés dans la chaleur que leur corps dégagé. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il était parti de Suna pour le suivre et fondé ce village. Il n'avait pas revus ni Temari ni Kankuro mais se renseigné régulièrement sur ces derniers. Et là, après tout ce temps il allait pouvoir les revoir. Mais il savait également que malgré la très grande joie qu'il éprouvait, il y aurait la peine et le regret.

Akami regardait par la fenêtre Gaara se reposait au grand air. Il savait que celui-ci était absorbait dans ses pensées et qu'il n'avait pas remarquait qu'il le regardait depuis un moment. Il s'imaginer la lutte dans son esprit : l'euphorie de revoir sa famille et la culpabilité qui l'accompagnerait. C'était de même pour lui, il allait devoir retourné dans ce village et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire mais la différence est que personne ne saurait qui il est à moins qu'il ne la décide. Ce qui n'arriverait jamais. Ayant fatigué de regarder Gaara il se transporta à ses côtés silencieusement.

-Gaara…je me demande si j'ai bien fait…dit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

-Hn…tu agis toujours sur des coups de tête ne…Naru ?

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi Gaara…Naruto Uzumaki est mort il y a cinq ans et tu le sais très bien. Lui rétorqua-t-il.

-Oui je sais… je pense que tu as bien fait, de toute manière cette rencontre aurait eu lieu un jour ou l'autre alors mieux vaut que ce soit maintenant.

-Humpf… Gaara rentrons…la paperasse nous attend et je dois encore faire une visite à l'académie.

-Bien.

Gaara se leva et suivit Akami à l'intérieur du bâtiment jusque dans le bureau, dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte, il fut collé contre le mur et se retrouva face à face avec Naruto.

-Tu ne regrettes pas dis-moi de m'avoir suivit ? Lui demanda-t-il doucereusement tout en maintenant une pression sur ses poignés.

-Non, jamais je ne regrettais de t'avoir suivit ce jour-là…même si je ne te cache pas que j'ai quelques regrets quand à la manière dont je suis parti.

-Je vois…Gaara ?

-Hn...

-Ne me quitte jamais…Akami relâcha sa prise et s'agrippa à la veste du roux.

-Jamais. Déclara-t-il en nouant ses bras autour du corps de l'autre Jinchuuriki en signe de réconfort.

Gaara était persuadé dans ces moments-là qu'il retrouvait un peu de l'ancien Naruto. Il aimait Naruto mais il aimait bien plus Akami : sa force, sa confiance, sa présence, sa douceur, sa personnalité ; étaient tous ce que « Naruto » avait caché sous son masque lorsqu'il était à Konoha, mais c'était oublier sa cruauté, oh oui il pouvait être cruel et mieux valait être son allié que son ennemi. Quand il était venu le voir il y a trois ans et lui avait proposé son idée, rien quand regardant dans ses yeux il savait qu'il ne pouvait dire non, ce jour-là il se réaffirma que pour Naruto…non Akami… il donnerait sa vie.

_A suivre….. _

Dans Le prochain chapitre : 4 : Combats et retrouvaille

Le chef de village des Ténèbres, son bras droit et ses officiers se rendent à Konoha, le tournoi commence et Gaara revoit ceux qui lui sont cher…

Alors, critiques ? Menace de mort ? Enthousiasme ?

Désolée ! Oui je sais il est plutôt court et léger en rebondissement mais promis le prochain en est plein !!!

Tchao ! Et please reviews !!!


	5. combats et retrouvailles part1

**Chapi****tre 4: Combats et retrouvaille…part1**

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru et Shino étaient réuni dans la salle réservée aux ANBUS, chacun avaient passés du temps avec Yomi et Yoru du village des ténèbres. Sasuke ainsi que Shikamaru et Shino émirent leurs suspicions à leurs propos, tandis que les filles les écoutaient et débattaient de leur véracité. Les garçons avaient remarqués leurs petites questions anodines mais contenant des sous-entendus lourd de sens, leurs comportements quand ils étaient seuls ou en leur présence…tout était beaucoup trop étrange, surtout qu'ils se référaient sans cesse à leur leader comme si ils le vénéraient. Sakura, ne l'ayant pas rencontrée, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si envoûtant et fascinant chez Akami Oni.

**Village des ténèbres:**

Akami se tenait au cœur d'une assemblée de puissants guerriers, il souriait mystérieusement tout en leur donnant des instructions. Gaara le regardait de biais (il est placé à sa droite c'est pour ça!) ne comprenant vraiment pas ses plans. A la regarder ainsi: plein d'assurance, rayonnant de puissance et entourer de fidèle combattants, on ne pouvait penser meilleur leader pour un village. Chaque villageois et chaque officiers lui étaient dévoués, il n'avait qu'à faire un geste pour qu'ils obéissent: mais surtout il les traitait comme des égaux, et c'était bien cela, pensait-il, qui avait forgé ce lien entre eux tous et qui faisait de leur village, un village si unique dont seule une poignée d'individu pouvait accéder. Akami se tourna vers lui, lui sourit et se mit en marche accompagné de deux autres ninjas. Gaara le suivit, sourire aux lèvres, vraiment il ne le comprendrait jamais…

**Konoha: **

Tsunade, escortée de Neji, Choji, Hinata et Kakashi avec Anko, finissaient les derniers préparatifs pour le tournoi. Yomi et Yoru étaient avec eux bien entendu et les observaient du coin de l'œil, respectant leurs ordres. Ils avaient appris beaucoup de choses concernant à la fois le village et leurs habitants: par exemple les ninjas de Konoha étaient fier, têtus et se complaisait dans la paix, les villageois étaient fidèles du moment où la paix régnée et que leur gouvernants se démenaient pour que cela le reste: bref, de leur point de vue ils étaient faible, même si la plupart des ninjas avaient connus la guerre, tel Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Ibiki ou Tsunade et Jiraya. Les autres, il était clair pour eux qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu à la faire, que se soit dans leur pays ou dans le monde, contrairement à eux. Ils attendaient avec impatience de revoir leur chef, et de pouvoir s'amuser.

Neji et Kakashi observaient le comportement de leurs invités: les deux jeunes hommes étaient l'un à côté de l'autre les mains entrelacées et se regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire pervers pour Yoru et un sourire énigmatique pour Yomi. Si ils n'avaient jamais étés confrontés à ce genre de situation auparavant, ils en auraient rougis, leurs proximités et leur complicité suffisait à les envier. Les yeux verts de Yomi se posèrent sur eux, une lueur de profond amusement y briller, ils ne détournèrent pas pour autant le regard et l'œil de Kakashi fit un «U» signe qu'il souriait sous son masque. Hinata se tourna à ce moment pour parler à Neji et rougit furieusement en les voyant ainsi., si bien que Neji eu peur qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes.

A ce moment même, Sasuke et les autres arrivèrent. Sakura et Ino rivalisèrent avec Hinata en les apercevant tandis que seul la curiosité ou l'indifférence se peignait chez les hommes. Yomi et Yoru agirent comme s'ils ne les avaient pas vu et continuèrent de roucouler tendrement dans leur coin jusqu'à que ce que leurs présence soit requises par l'Hokage.

Tsunade contente de son travail, attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes et leur assigna quelques tâches, pour conclure disait-elle, puis s'adressant aux deux jeunes hommes, elle leur demanda quand leur chef arriverait à Konoha. Ils se consultèrent du regard et parurent réfléchir un instant avant de dire à l'unisson:«Dans quelques minutes il sera là.Environ cinq minutes pour être exact.» . à cela, Tsunade sourie et se prépara en se plaçant à l'entrée du village pour l'accueillir. Elle fut rejoins par Temari et Kankuro, intriguaient et pressaient de le rencontrer.

**P.O.V Normal:**

Akami et ses trois ninja dont son bras droit et ami Gaara, marchaient tranquillement dans la forêt de Konoha, Gaara se reprit à contemplait son ami. Akami le sentit et se rapprocha de lui, si bien que leurs épaules se touchaient pendant leur marche.

-Que se passe-t-il Gaara? Anxieux? lui demanda-t-il un brun inquiet et amusé.

-Si l'on veut…Ne Akami..

-Nani?

-Comment cela va se passer?

-Comme d'habitude je suppose…Politique puis amusement…mais si c'est pour ta rencontre avec tes frères alors je pense que tout va bien se passer…après tout ils t'aiment…

-Hn…je suppose que j'angoisse pour rien alors…

-Exact! bon nous y sommes et il semblerait que tes frères soit déjà là! Courage! lui murmura-t-il en riant gentiment.

-Courage à toi aussi…lui répondit-il.

Droit devant eux, l'Hokage de Konoha et ceux de Suna accompagnés de ninjas de valeur les regardaient approchés. Les visages de Temari et Kankuro, principalement, pâlir à la vue de leur jeune frère, disparut depuis trois ans. Akami se plaça devant Tsunade et la salua courtoisement.

-Hokage-sama…c'est un plaisir que de vous revoir, se tournant vers Gaara, je crois que vous connaissez déjà mon bras droit: Gaara no Subaku.

-H-Hai c'est d'ailleurs une surprenante surprise de vous revoir. Lui dit-elle.

-Gaara! cria Temari en lui sautant au cou sous le regard amusé d'Akami. Tu nous as tellement manqués!!! Tu sais à quel point on était inquiets!! s'écria-t-elle en colère.

-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Ototo, lui dit Kankuro ou l'émotion percée dans sa voix, et tu as l'air en forme!

-Hai…vous aussi vous avez l'air en forme…(regard vers Akami)

-Bon je ne voudrais pas interrompre cette jolie réunion de famille…mais je crois que nous sommes ici pour des choses plus importantes (regard foudroyant de Temari et Kankuro) vous aurez, je crois tout le temps de vous parlez après! dit-il souriant.

Sakura, Hinata et les quelques autres ninjas qui ne l'avaient jamais rencontrés rougir; avec sa tenue, son apparence et ses armes il ressemblait à un véritable Dieu. Yoru et Yomi sourirent et se placèrent à ses côtés, Akami leur sourit et leur passa un bras autour de leurs tailles et il leur souffla quelques mots, dans une langue étrangère, au creux de leurs cous. Les rougeurs devinrent très vite contagieuses parmi les personnes présentes. Tsunade se reprit et lui demanda s'il ne voulait pas se reposait avant de commencer les «festivités», il lui sourit et lui répondit qu'ils se portaient (lui et ses hommes) très bien et qu'ils préféraient commencer de suite. Akami n'aimait pas perdre de temps et savait le faire comprendre.

Tsunade les conduits dans son bureau pour les formalités politique. A leur passage dans la ville, tous les villageois et ninjas se retournaient ou admiraient les étrangers. Sasuke les regardait sur ses gardes et se détendit quand il sentit la main de Sakura sur son bras. Akami vit l'acte du coin de l'œil et sourit mystérieusement, Gaara le remarqua et le questionna du regard, Akami lui répondit avec un signe discret de la main, qu'il lui dirait plus tard. Arriver dans le bureau, Akami remarqua avec nostalgie que le bureau était toujours submergé de paperasse.

-Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que chez moi que sa s'empile…dit-il rieur.

-Oui il semblerait! acquiesça-t-elle. Puis retrouvant les papiers nécessaires sur le bureau, elle les lui tendit avec un stylo.

-Les bonnes vieilles signatures administratives…Gaara fait moi penser à régler ça quand nous rentrerons.

-Hai… répondit-il, sans vraiment de conviction. (Ba oui ça doit être contagieux car même lui fait traîné les documents en longueurs…résultat c'est lui qui s'en occupe…sadique Akami!)

Yomi et Yoru se moquèrent discrètement de leur leader et de ses manies, puis regagnèrent leurs postures quand son regard se fixa sur eux, promettant milles souffrances, derrière un sourire. «Sadique!» pensèrent-ils. Une fois la menace faite, Akami se concentra sur la discussion, Tsunade lui expliqua comment aller se dérouler le tournoi et qui était les participants, comme il l'avait demander, les deux meilleurs ninjas des villages alliés étaient venus. Akami sourit (oui oui je sais il sourit beaucoup…) et demanda à voir le terrain choisit pour le tournoi. Il se tourna vers Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Ino et Shikamaru et leur demanda de bien vouloir les mener à l'emplacement.

Ils y arrivèrent en à peine deux minutes, Akami apprécia la vue et passa derrière Gaara ou il murmura «tout se passe comme prévu…» dans son oreille et malicieusement il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, arrachant par la même des frissons de plaisir au roux, Temari et les autres, ayant assistés à la scène rougir et certains étés très choqué.

-Oh? vous rougissez pour pas beaucoup, dit Yomi.

-Oui… ils font pire dans le bureau…continua Yoru.

-Le mieux est encore dans la chambre…susurra Yomi.

-Tu crois qu'il viendra nous voir ce soir? demanda Yoru.

Pendant cette conversation, les ninjas de Konoha crurent défaillirent, mais quel genre d'homme est Akami Oni? Plus ils le regardaient, plus ils devenaient un mystère, quelque chose de familier et pourtant étranger se dégager de lui. Sasuke le fixait avec attention, le détaillant des pieds à la tête en passant par ses armes. La puissance, le respect, la crainte et l'amour. Un mélange très étrange de sentiment se dégager de lui et l'étreigna, un moment il revit Naruto lui sourire et lui dire qu'il allait faire lui foutre une raclée après un de leur entraînement, mais la vision s'effaça vite pour laisser la place à la carrure majestueuse du Kage du village des Ténèbres.

Tsunade arriva quelques moments après et lui annonça que tout était enfin prêt et que le tournoi allait commencer. Akami leur sourit et se plaça à sa place, celle qui dominait le terrain. Gaara à ses côtés et Yoru et Yomi dans l'arène avec les autres ninjas.

_A suivre…._

_Prochain chapitre: _

_Les combats commence et la puissance du village des Ténèbres et en partie dévoiler avec le combat d'Akami. _

Désolée pour l'attentevoila ce qui à du apaiser votre faim! merci pour avoir lu!!

Laisser des reviews!!!! pleasseeee!!!!! (menace, chantage, critique et autre acceptée!lol! )


	6. combats et retrouvailles part2

Chapitre 5: Combats et retrouvailles part2

**Konoha:**

Tsunade rejoignit Akami sur l'estrade qui surmonter l'arène de combats. Elle le vit se positionner de façon à avoir une vue imprenable sur la scène et à voir la moindre partie des combats. Yoru et Yomi dans l'arène agissait comme si ils n'allaient pas se battre, ils étaient dans leur bulle et ne semblaient pas remarquer les autres combattants. Shizune prit place à côté de la sannin et lui tandis ce qui ressemblait fort à un micro. Il était l'heure, les combats allaient enfin commencer: des villageois, les ninjas ne participant pas ainsi que les visiteurs et les ANBUS s'installèrent pour assister au spectacle qui allait se dérouler sous peu. Elle inspira puis s'assurant que tout le monde fut bien installé elle prit la parole:

«Que commence à présent le tournoi! Ninjas donnaient tout ce que vous avez, n'ayez aucun regret! Je vais vous réitérer les règles: Les combats se terminent dès que l'un des deux combattants est jugé K.O. par l'arbitre, vous n'avez pas la permission de tuer! Le gagnant affrontera le Kage du village des Ténèbres! Commencer!»

Akami se délecta d'avance de voir la puissance que ses «amis» avaient acquis durant son absence, Gaara s'en rendit compte et eu un micro-sourire. Tsunade s'asseya et observa un instant les combattants: ils semblaient tous prêt à combattre et désireux de montrer leur puissance. Elle s'en réjouit mais n'oublia pas de surveiller du coin de l'œil ses invités. En effet Yoru et Yomi ressemblaient à des enfants décidés à jouer un mauvais tour.

**Dans l'arène: **

Sasuke et Neji se tenaient côte à côte: ils étaient les plus forts de Konoha, à côté d'eux Temari et Kankuro de Suna côtoyer par ceux de la Foudre: Kinan et Hidan, ceux de l'Eau: Rei et Sima et enfin ceux de la Terre: Rin et Ceren. L'arbitre (il fut décider par un malencontreux hasard que ce fut Ibiki: perdu à la courte paille vv…) les tint à l'œil avant de leur annoncer le déroulement du tournoi, les règles ayant déjà été présentées.

-Bien: première partie 6 matchs, un contre un, seconde partie 3 matchs la dernière partie sera annoncé par Hokage-sama. Le premier à terre à perdu, le gagnant affrontera le Kage…le temps sera décider en fonction de vous. Compris?

-Hai!

-Hmm…Ne? Si on blesse presque mortellement un de nos adversaires pendant le combat, c'est grave? Se renseigna Yoru.

-Du moment que vous ne le tuez pas… (Regard en avale à Tsunade qui lui rendit un regard mauvais) hum hum…en fait je ne pense pas que vous devriez y penser….pour votre sécurité.

-Ne…Akami! s'écria Yomi. Si on les bats tous tu promets de te donner à au moins 50 de ta force?

-Hmmmm….pourquoi pas… si l'un de vous gagne….leur dit-il amusé et pensant.

-Yesssssssssss!!!!!! Dirent les deux en même temps! Ne… tu vas perdre Yoru! ajouta Yomi.

-Parle pour toi Yomi d'amour….

Dans l'arène, les autres ninjas furent dépités par leur comportement puéril. Gaara se pencha à l'oreille d'Oni et lui murmura:

«Oh? Ils sont confiants…

-Haha! Oui c'est sûr mais après tout que sont une bande de gosses face à eux…et puis je ne compte pas les tuer rassure-toi…

-Qui a dit que j'étais inquiet (et un sourcil qui se lève et un pour Gaara!)

-Haha! Bon concentrons nous…les vraies affaires commences.»

Un écran géant, surmontant l'arène et en face de la tribune leur étant réservé apparue, et afficha l'ordre des combattants:

Rin/Kankuro

Kinan/Ceren

Neji/Yomi

Hidan/Sima

Sasuke/Rei

Yoru/Temari

Les cries et applaudissements retentirent dans l'installation: l'excitation était à son comble: chaque personne présente voulait voir et graver les combats dans leur mémoire pour pouvoirs les raconter ensuite. Akami applaudit également: l'ordre lui plaisait. Gaara aussi était tout aussi intéressé, après tout c'était son frère qui allait se battre.

Les premiers combattants s'avancèrent tandis que les autres furent installé en face sur un balcon.

Kankuro observa son adversaire: un jeune homme de vingt ans, les cheveux blond presque argenté et les yeux verts foncés, il dégageait un chakra de la même couleur et se révéla être un tacticien de talent d'après ses informations. Il allait devoir se la jouer prudent et à la fois tout aussi malin que lui. Rin lui lança une boutade de mauvais goût (quelque chose dans le genre là: Alors comme ça on joue à la poupée encore à ton âge?) à laquelle il ne prêta aucune espèce d'importance. Il se mirent en position de combat et engagèrent les premiers coups: Taijutsu: Kankuro bloqua un coup de pied du droit avec son avant bras gauche et enchaîna sur un coup de pieds qui envoya son adversaire à une distance plus que nécessaire. Ils se refixèrent du regard et comme d'un accord utilisèrent le Ninjutsu: les clones terreux apparurent, vite détruits par les clones sableux, puis un combat de dragons (terre et sable) s'engagea dans l'arène, ne se faisant aucune pitiés les deux dragons en même temps que de se jeter l'un sur l'autre dans l'espoir de terrasser, essayer dans le même temps d'atteindre l'invocateur. Kankuro posa à terre sa charge et sortit la marionnette qui s'y trouver et tout cela en quelques millième de seconde. Gaara put entendre Akami dire: «Oh…intéressant…».

La marionnette de Kankuro s'enfonça dans la terre et disparue, Rin ne semblait pas avoir remarqué et se concentrait sur ses attaques. Les deux dragons s'annihilèrent peu après et les techniques de Taijutsu reprirent: Rin brisa une côte à Kankuro grâce à l'un de ses poings et Kankuro lui brisa le bras grâce à coup de pieds puissant. Puis quand il furent tout les deux à terre, Kankuro décida qu'il avait assez joué et fit en sorte que sa marionnette emprisonnent son adversaire et le mette K.O. Ibiki le déclara vainqueur, le match avait duré une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Premier qualifié.

Gaara lui adressa un sourire tandis que Akami se concentrait sur le prochain match, le premier lui ayant mis l'eau à la bouche.

Ceren, une jeune Chuunin dans les vingt-cinq ans, les cheveux violets foncé et les yeux noirs, s'avança dans l'arène suivit de près par son opposant:Kinan, Chuunin également dans le même âge possédant des cheveux et des yeux de couleur marrons. Les techniques de chacun des deux pays, respectivement la Terre et la Foudre, s'abattirent dans l'arène avec force et rage. Akami s'en délecter, Gaara et Les autres aussi. Comme la foudre retentissait, la terre l'annihilait: il ne fut plus de doute que Ceren gagnait le combat quand dans une technique de Doton elle emprisonna son adversaire et lui fit perdre connaissance. Deuxième qualifié.

Neji se positionna sur le terrain et attendit que Yomi le rejoigne: Sasuke et les autres se concentrèrent particulièrement pour ce match: ils allaient voir ce que valaient leurs futur alliés. Yomi se tenait aux côtés de Yoru et dans un éclat de rire descendit rejoindre le Hyuuga. Yomi se mit droit devant son opposant, un rictus ornant ses lèvres.

-Alors..Hyuuga? prêt à prendre ta raclée? dit-il malicieusement.

-Qui vivra verra, rétorqua Neji.

-nous verrons bien…

-COMMENCER! hurla Ibiki.

Neji se mit en position de combat et activa sa bloodline: byakugan. Le rictus de Yomi s'élargit un peu plus. Il se rapprocha, ignorant le fait que son adversaire collectait son chakra dans ses mains. Mais le plus improbable se produit, Yomi leva le bras et en un instant Neji tomba, couvert de sang, Ibiki, Tsunade et tous les autres à l'exception de Akami, Gaara et Yoru furent sous le choc.

-Faible le petit Hyuuga…commenta sarcastiquement Akami.

Ibiki fit évacuer le perdant de l'arène, l'équipe confirma qu'il était bien vivant juste dans un état de choque suite à la perte de sang.

Yomi retourna à côté de Yoru et adressa un mouvement de tête à son leader. Troisième qualifié. Les autres combattants les regardèrent méfiants, même Sasuke avec son sharingan n'avait rien vu, rien, et cela aiguisait sa curiosité et sa méfiance, il perçut le signe entre le Kage et son officier, mais ne sut quoi en conclure.

Tsunade était sous le choque également: pas une émanation de chakra ne lui était parvenu de Yomi et pourtant il avait mis Neji à terre, blessé en levant simplement le bras...et le pire fut que ceux du village des Ténèbres n'étaient pas pour le moins troubler. Ils avaient bien fait de demander une alliance mieux valait ne pas les avoir comme ennemis…non définitivement pas…

Après cet…incrédible combat…Hidan et Sima entrèrent à leurs tours dans l'arène. Sima de l'Eau était un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, en tenue noir semblable à celle des ANBU, les cheveux noirs et les yeux marron-verts dans les un mètre quatre-vingt dix, il faisait une forte impression à quiconque le regarder. Hidan de la Foudre avait les cheveux rouge et de tenue semblable, seul signe distinctif: il possédait un tatouage qui monter jusqu'à son visage; un dragon (bon pour ceux qui connaissent penser à Michaël dans Angel Sanctuary (le frère jumeau de Satan). Hidan sortit une épée où un dragon était dessiné et lança une attaque fulgurante qui emporta son adversaire prit au dépourvut dans les griffes d'un dragon électrique, le laissant inconscient (encastré dans un mur du stade). Quatrième qualifié.

Vint enfin le tour de Sasuke: Sakura ainsi que tous les autres de Konoha l'encouragèrent. Il laissa son adversaire approchait de lui, suffisamment pour qu'il lui envoye avec précision un katon pour enchainer avec un magnifique taijutsu qui mit son adversaire au tapis. Cinquième qualifié.

Akami dans la cabine avait l'air sceptique…son ancien camarade ne semblait pas fort du tout. Même avec l'ultime Sharingan, il restait faible. La déception l'envahit, Gaara le remarqua et le conforta en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Le dernier match du premier tour se déroulait: Yoru dans toute sa gloire faisait tourner son adversaire, Temari en bourrique. Celle-ci s'affairait à lui lançait des attaques de vent grâce à son épouvantail mais rien ni fit: elle n'atteignait pas son ennemi. Yoru se plaça en un instant derrière elle, lui passa un bras sur la gorge et commença à resserré sa prise: «Désolé mais même si tu es la sœur du second…je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre contre toi…fais de beau rêve» murmura-t-il en la faisant sombré dans l'inconscience. Sixième qualifié.

Gaara sourit: Temari s'était bien battu, elle avait tenu plus d'une demi-heure contre Yoru: le préféré de Naruto et l'un des plus forts du village pour son âge. Oui il était fier d'elle. Et il ne sembla pas être le seul, puisqu'à côté de lui, Akami l'applaudissait.

Deuxième Partie, résumé:

Sasuke/Hidan gagnant Sasuke

Yomi/Kankurogagnant Yomi

Yoru/Cerengagnant Yoru

Tsunade se leva de son siège, prit le micro tendue par Shizune et s'exclama:

«Voila enfin l'avant dernière partie de ce tournoi: les trois qualifiés se répartiront en deux matchs: deux qualifiés s'affronteront et le gagnant du match combattra le troisième qualifié. Le premier match qui décidera de la suite de ce tournoi opposera Sasuke du village de la Feuille et Yoru du village des Ténèbres, Hajime(commencer)!»

Sasuke et Yomi se firent face, s'observant avec attention: Yomi et Sasuke eurent un rictus, il se mirent en position et le combat commença: Sasuke attaqua le premier avec sa technique favorite de taijutsu consistant à plusieurs attaques combinant les pieds, les poings et son chakra. Yomi bloqua sans difficulté toutes ses attaques: quelques fois en les évitant gracieusement d'autre en contre- attaquant violemment. Les spectateurs retenaient leurs souffles. Sakura était partagé entre l'admiration et la peur, Kakashi avait même relevé son nez de son Icha Icha. Les attaques de Yomi étaient agressives et sauvage mêlant agilité, expérience et technique. Celles de Sasuke étaient instinctives, posées et également basés sur l'expérience. Ils s'affrontaient avec tout ce qu'ils avaient: mais comme toute bonne chose, il fallut mettre fin à ce combat qui durait depuis presque quarante minutes. Sasuke rassembla son chakra dans sa main droite: elle sembla contenir la foudre. Yomi sourit.

-Oh? Chidori ka? je vois que tu veux en finir…bien alors finissons-en…

De ses mains jaillirent deux Chidoris: Kakashi faillit en lâcher son livre de stupéfaction et Sasuke n'était pas loin de la crise. Les réactions des autres ninjas étaient toutes aussi proches des leurs. Ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre: un grand et épais «brouillard» se forma quand ils entrèrent en collision: impossible de distinguer lequel, voir même si l'un des deux, étaient encore debout. Le brouillard se dissipa et laissa place à deux adversaires terrassé par l'attaque. Tous les deux inconscient: ils furent déclarés vaincus. Une équipe médicale vint les chercher et les emmena à l'hôpital.

Yoru soupira d'exaspération, mais il sourit car il allait affronté Akami et surtout celui-ci serait à 50 de sa forceau lieu de 25.

Akami et Gaara sourirent, Yomi s'était amusé comme un enfant et leur avait donnés un magnifique spectacle. Akami se promit de l'entraîner encore plus dès leur retour au village. La journée était fini et laisser place à la nuit, il fut décider que la dernière partie affrontant Akami et Yoru, serait remise au lendemain matin. Même si cela en frustré beaucoup, dont Akami lui-même.

Le stade se vida et la plupart des ninjas allèrent retrouver soit leurs petits chez-eux soit leurs compagnons à l'hôpital. Sakura et le reste des rookies 9 rejoignirent Sasuke, Neji , Kankuro et Temari. Ils furent surpris de les voir dans la même chambre que Yomi.

-Sasuke-kun…tu vas bien? demanda Sakura.

-Hn…oué…

-N-neji-nii-sama? Est-ce que tout-tout va bien? balbutia Hinata à son cousin.

-Hn…oui tout va bien….(on peut pas dire qu'ils soient très bavard ses deux la!)

La conversation se poursuivit incluant Kankuro et Temari quand Gaara suivit d'Akami firent leur entré dans la pièce.

-Bonsoir Mesdames, Messieurs…Lança Akami casuellement. Il reconnu parmi les visiteurs: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee et Kakashi. Il garda son sourire et il se dirigea vers le lit de Yomi. Eh…Yomi tu as perdu, dit-il un brun moqueur, et tu disais que tu allais gagner?

-Mmff…bouda Yomi….de toute manière j'ai pas vraiment perdu puisqu'on a fait égalité…IL était autant K.O. que moi!!

-Ahahah!! Akami adorait se moquer de Yomi celui-ci prenait trop facilement la mouche. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de te dire que tu reprends l'entraînement dès que nous sommes rentrés? l'informa-t-il.

-Hn…j'avais compris!

Plus loin Gaara était aller voir Kankuro et Temari. Il leur sourit.

-Très beau matchs tous les deux…je suis fier de vous. Leur dit-il un peu plus chaleureux que ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'être.

-Tu parles! J'ai perdu au premier tour et Kankuro au deuxième! lança Temari.

-Peut être mais contre Yomi et Yoru s'étaient prévisible, dîtes vous que vous êtes les seuls Chuunins avec Sasuke à avoir pu leur tenir tête pendant près d'une demi-heure. Qui plus est, ils sont sous l'aile d'Akami depuis qu'ils sont au village, alors votre défaite ainsi que celle de Sasuke ne me surprend pas. Statua-t-il.

Tout les autres l'ayant écouter parler, retournèrent leur attention sur Akami et Yomi.

-Tiens mais où est Yoru? demanda Yomi.

-Oh il s'entraîne pour notre match de demain, je crois qu'il est très excité par le fait de m'affronter…il sourit. Même s'il sait qu'il va perdre…ajouta-t-il.

-Mmff…on arrivera bien à jour à te toucher!

-Gamin…se moqua-t-il. Gaara qu'a dit l'infirmière à son propos? demanda-t-il en se tournant légèrement sur la droite.

-Qu'il pouvait sortir s'il le souhaitait…

-Merci! bien alors? Tu restes ou je t'emmène?

-Je pars! Définitivement! pas question que je reste dans un hôpital! s'insurgea-t-il.

-Bien bien…Gaara j'en déduis que tu restes avec tes frères pour la nuit? (signe de tête) Bien! alors à demain, reposez-vous bien jeunes homme et jeune femme, vous avez vraiment été très divertissant.

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice et il prit Yomi dans ses bras, le portant à la manière qu'un mari porte son épouse au lit nuptiale. Ce qui ne sembla pas dérangeait Yomi qui s'accrocha au cou de son leader comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde et ils sortirent de la chambre laissant derrière eux des visages plus rouges que des tomates (ne comptez pas Gaara il est trop habitué!!).

**A suivre….**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? oui je sais j'ai été longue pour ce chapitre mais je l'ai repris plus d'une dizaine de fois car il y avait toujours des «trucs» qui ne me plaisait pas!!**** Et en plus je devais finir le dernier tome de Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!!!! trop ****trop**** bien!!! Ah mais pourquoi c'est Ginny qui se marie avec lui!!!! Rahhh pauvre Drago….****.(ah oui je suis fan du couple **

**H****arry/Drago!!)**

** bref! Je suis satisfaite à présent! et je promet de faire un ****p****tit peu plus vite la suite…j'arriverais bien à jongler entre mes cours d'OGANI et ceux d'éco! tiens en Français peut être je l'écrirais….oué on verra bien…**

**Sur ce! j'espère que vous ****avez ****fait bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite!! **

**Reviews???**


	7. fin du tournoi et désir naissant

Chapitre 6: Fin du tournoi et Désir naissant…

'….' pensée des perso

Hôpital:

Gaara était assailli par les ninjas de la feuille lui demandant des information sur son Leader: Akami Oni, et plus particulièrement pourquoi il était parti alors qu'il était Kazekage à l'époque.

Gaara soupira, Akami l'avait bien prévenu…bon il se concentra les fit taire d'un signe de la main. Temari et Kankuro lui lancèrent un certain regard impatient et douloureux.

-Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire…je suis parti car je voulais le suivre…Akami est une personne pour qui je donnerais ma vie sans aucune hésitation…c'est la même chose pour lui…comment je le sais? Ca ne vous regarde pas le moins du monde. Maintenant racontez-moi plutôt ce qui vous est arrivés.

-Et bah…on peut dire que tu parles plus que depuis la dernière fois…sortit Kiba et tout le monde acquiesça. Bah pas grand-chose, on est à peu près tous devenu ce qu'on voulait devenir: ANBU, médico-nin, Professeur, etc. comme tu dois le savoir pas de guerre juste quelques tensions avec les autres pays, et…

-Enfin bref..le coupa Temari, à Suna tout va bien également: on a un nouveau technicien pour nous approvisionner en eau, un vrai génie dans ce domaine!! Kankuro s'est enfin trouvé une petite amie, très jolie..enfin je sais pas ce qu'elle fout avec lui…pensa-t-elle à voix haute, hum je disais donc, je suis fiancée à Shikamaru depuis un an maintenant et on tient les vieux à la laisse depuis qu'on gère tout. Je crois que j'ai tout dis? quelque chose à ajouter Kankuro chérie?

**-Je vais te buter**!!!! Comment tu oses parler de moi de cette façon!!! je te jure qu'une fois qu'on est sortis de cette hosto je t'attrape et tu vas vivre un _très très très_ mauvais quart d'heure!!! cria-t-il.

-Eh Bé! il aime vraiment pas qu'on parle de son couple, dit Kiba.

-M-Mais pourt-tant ils sont très mi-mignon ensemble, ajouta Hinata en rougissant quelques peu.

-Oh! Si Akami aurait été là il t'aurais surement prit la tête avec ça..tu as de la chance qu'il soit… _occupé_… avec son protégé. Conclut Gaara, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je-je rêve ou il est devenu aussi bizarre que cet Akami? demanda Ino dans le creux de l'oreille de Sakura.

-Hm…totalement étrange…j'en ai des frissons dans le dos..lui confia-t-elle.

Cette pensée fut partagé par tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Seul Lee n'avait pas compris l'allusion de Gaara en référence à Akami et Yomi. (Trop jeune…ou trop atteint par le syndrome Gai?).

Chambre des invités: Akami. ATTENTION LEMON!!!

Akami déposa Yomi sur le lit. Yomi fit un peu la moue mais une lueur perverse s'alluma dans ses yeux quand il vit son Leader allait dans la douche, en enlevant distraitement ses premier vêtements. Il le suivit des yeux en passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

'Il est vraiment trop beau…trop sexy…mais attend…Yoru n'est pas là…hihihi je vais pouvoir en profiter!'

Il se leva lentement s'en faire de bruit, entra dans la salle de bain et aperçu la forme d'Akami sous la douche. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus…il se déshabilla à son tour mais fut surpris de sentir deux bras le soulever, l'entraîner sous l'eau et le plaquer avec force contre le mur de carrelage. Peut importe,ce qu'il voyait à ce moment précis dans les yeux de son aîné lui donner des frissons de plaisir: désir.

-Tu croyais être discret Yomi…susurra la voix rauque Oni.

Il fit glisser une de ses jambes entre celle de son cadet, lui ravit avec fièvre ses lèvres et engagea leurs langues dans un ballet sensuel et passionné, qui excita Yomi au plus au point. Le sentant bander contre sa jambe, Akami détacha ses lèvres, les fit couler le long du cou, du torse et s'agenouilla, admirant avec un sourire sauvage l'excitation de son protégé. Il lécha lentement, trop cruellement au goût du plus jeune, les cuisses, le bas ventre tout en évitant la turgescente érection de son prisonnier, qui haletait et gémissait à chacun de ses actes. La torture dura quelques secondes, ce qui sembla des heures à Yomi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à léchait tendrement le sexe gorgeait de désir qui se présentait à lui. Yomi laissa un cri rauque s'échappait de sa gorge quand il fut engloutit par une bouche taquine et extrêmement chaude qui aller en va-et-vient alternés entre lent et rapide- il laissa ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure d'Akami et suivre le mouvement de ce dernier- le laissant pantois.

Akami était méticuleux, patient et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que son traitement marque l'esprit du plus jeune. Il se releva, laissant un Yomi frustré de ne pas être libéré, pour se frotter avec insistance contre lui, les faisant tous les deux gémir de plaisir, puis sans qu'il est prévenu son partenaire, il le souleva jusqu'à ce que les fesses de ce dernier soit à la hauteur de son sexe et le pénétra violement d'un coup de reins qui leur arracha un cri brut de plaisir et de douleur. Il le pilonna avec violence et douceur à la fois, touchant à chaque fois la prostate de Yomi qui le faisait hurler de plaisir. L'eau qui coulait sur eux augmentait leurs sensations de plaisir et la sauvagerie d'Oni. Akami se sentant sur le point de jouir, attrapa d'une main le sexe vibrant de Yomi et lui infligea le même rythme violent et ferme. Yomi était dans une spirale d'extase comme jamais il n'en avait connu: cela dépasser ses relations avec Yoru et les précédentes avec Oni. C'était tout bonnement sauvage! et excitant! il crut défaillir encore plus quand Akami commença à le branler avec force. Il cria en jouissant et en sentant le sperme d'Akami l'envahir.

Il souffla, tentant en vain de reprendre son souffle contre le corps moite et mouillé de son amant, un sourire particulièrement large sur ses lèvres. L'eau qui coulait était toujours aussi chaude, et lui fit un bien fou. Il sentit Akami se retirait doucement de lui pour le remettre debout sur le dallage, il sentit ses mains le frotter avec un gan de toilette et le nettoyer, même dans son intimité, il rougit furieusement quand il le vit nettoyer avec une lenteur exacerbante son pénis.

-Voyons ne rougit pas pour si peu…tu es vraiment trop mignon…a croquer devrais-je dire…susurra-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

(auteur: bon résultat encore une petite séance de sport sous la douche…Eliade: ouais mais pourquoi tu l'as pas écrite?? Auteur: la flemme…et pis s'est à peu près la même chose…t'as qu'a avoir un peu d'imagination…je suis sur que tu trouveras comment ils ont procédé après…Eliade: mmmm…auteur: bref revenons à l'histoire.)

Le lendemain: Arène de Konoha:Fin du Tournoi

Tout Konoha était encore une fois réuni pour assister à la dernière partie du tournoi: la plus intéressante, ils étaient déjà tous là et attendait patiemment qu'Akami se décide à venir. Yoru était impatient et le faisait sentir en marmonnant des insultes de tout genre à l'encontre de son leader en retard. Il arriva à peine cinq minute plus tard, pas plus embarrassé que ça accompagné de Yomi, qui n'était que sourire. Les voyant arrivés ainsi, Yoru s'insurgea contre Yomi.

-Traître!!!! T'as oséte le faire alors que j'étais pas là!!! Profiteur!!!! Tricheur!!!!

-Mmf…tu n'avais qu'à rentrer… tu nous aurais rejoint sous la douche…t'étais pas là tans pis pour toi! le provoqua Yomi.

Les spectateurs de cette scène - à savoir Lee, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi et Tsunade- rougirent net. Akami les ignora, passa devant Sasuke qui se tenait près de Gaara, allant vers ce dernier, lui embrassa les lèvres et lui dit bonjour. Puis il salua le reste de la troupe et descendit traînant derrière lui Yoru qui continuait de s'écriait sur Yomi. Il le balança simplement mais brutalement devant lui se mettant en garde. Tsunade eut à peine le temps de finir son introduction et l'arbitre de se mettre en place que le combat s'engageaavec férocité. Les spectateurs étaient ébahis par la violence et la flagrante différence de force et d'expérience entre les deux opposants.

-On se dirait à l'entraînement…dit Yomi.

-Oui…Akami s'amuse bien…peut on savoir ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état? demanda Gaara.

-Gaara…on a juste baisé..ou plutôt je me suis fait baisé contre le mur de la douche…Il était vraiment violent, sauvage…c'était la première que je le voyais dans cet état mais c'était…putain trop bon! s'exclama en murmurant Yomi.

Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi et Tsunade qui avaient quelques oreilles traînantes entendirent la discussion et retournèrent au combat. Akami menait de très très loin Yoru, qui ne pouvait que se protéger des attaques de son aîné. Akami était encore plus majestueux que ce qu'il leur était apparu dans la clairière de la forêt. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux propos de Yomi en le regardant et de rougir quand il croisa le regard d'Oni, un frisson qu'il ne parvenait pas expliquer lui parcourant l'échine.

Dans l'arène, Yoru se faisait malmené, et c'était peu dire! massacré aurait été le terme le plus juste. Puis Akami releva la tête sentant un regard sur lui: il tomba droit yeux dans les yeux avec Sasuke, qui détourna les yeux aussi prestement. Il sourit en se concentrant très peu sur son combat, il fixa Yoru avec sauvagerie et d'un coup de poing dans le ventre le mit K.O. il le prit dans ses bras, salua la foule et remonta voir Gaara, il tendit Yoru à Yomi qui partit l'installé dans la chambre avec un regard tendre sur le visage.

Cette fois-ci, Akami décida de jouer un peu avec son ancien «frère», quand il passa a nouveau devant lui, il lui effleura de la main la cuisse droite, le faisant frissonner. Il dissimula un rictus et retourna son attention sur Gaara qui avait bien vu le manège de ce dernier. Gaara lui lança regard interrogatif auquel il répondit par un geste ample mais discret de la main. 'Plus tard'.

Il furent conduit dans le bureau de Tsunade, celle-ci s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, soupira et une fois qu'ils furent (Gaara, Akami) installés, Shizune apporta des papiers: le traité d'alliance entre leurs deux villages. Une tension se fit lorsque Akami prit le stylo et signa. Tsunade les invita à prendre du 'bon' temps mais ils déclinèrent poliment prétextant l'envie de repos et le fait qu'ils devaient aller voir Yoru et Yomi, histoire qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises.

Oni reprit son manège avec Sasuke en sortant du bureau, le laissa frissonnant (bien que cela ne se voit pas du tout) et un peu haletant. Si bien que Sakura s'approcha de lui.

-Tu vas bien Sasuke-kun? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

-Mm…rien du tout, juste ravi qu'ils repartent bientôt. Dit-il de son ton légendairement froid et indifférent.

-tu es sûr, ne lâcha-t-elle pas, Tu es vraiment bizarre-

-Sakura pour la dernière fois je vais très bien. Il faut que j'y aille…a tout à l'heure. Dit-il.

Sasuke:

Il sortit de la tour de l'Hokage et se dirigea droit vers sa demeure. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'adossa à la porte, le corps tremblant et l'esprit troublé.

'Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?!... il suffit qu'il me frôle, qu'il me regarde voir même qu'il soit dans les parages pour que mon cœur s'affole et que mon corps réagisse bizarrement!!! Putain mais c'est quoi le délire!!! Sakura doit avoir raison…je dois couvé quelque chose…c'est pas possible…Merde!! elle va me tuer!!! le ton sur lequel je lui ais parlé! jamais elle me pardonnera!!! putain fais chier manquer plus que ça!! putain…pourquoi il me rappelle tant Naruto? Naruto….'

Chambre invitée: Gaara:

Gaara s'asseya sur le canapé du salon, regardant Akami faire de même sur le fauteuil lui faisant face.

-Alors? à quoi tu jouesavec Sasuke?

-Je test quelque chose…quelque chose qu'on a laissé en suspens…

-T'y va fort..je te signale qu'il est avec Sakura maintenant…enfin bred je suis sûr que tu ne m'écouteras pas…

-Gaara d'mon cœur…(regard froid de celui-ci) tu me connais si bien! enfin bref, comment se passe les choses? tout se déroule comme prévu je suppose?

-Bien sûr! ils n'attendent que le moment propice… et tes ordres..comme toujours..

-Bien…demain soir. Il se leva, jeta un regard vers Gaara. Tu viens? j'aimerais que tu me tiennes compagnie se soir…tu ne l'as pas fait hier!

-Oh? mais tu étais pourtant en charmante compagnie, non?

-Jaloux mon cher et tendre?

- Jamais. J'arrive.

-Mm…menteur… se moqua-t-il doucement en allant dans la chambre.

A suivre…

Désoléedût retard! je sais pas pourquoi mais à cause de tout ce qui me tombe sur le dos, il devient de plus en plus dur de finir mes chaps dans les temps limite que je m'étais fixée! mais bon il est là comme promis, non?

Vous avez aimé? détesté? faîtes le moi savoir!!!

Reviews please?


	8. Amour et souvenir…

Chapitre 7: Amour et souvenir…

Sasuke:

Sasuke était dans sa demeure, assis dans le salon sur son canapé, il regardait le regard vide la télévision qui diffusait une émission stupide. Il regarda distraitement la photo de l'équipe 7: lui, Sakura, Kakashi et Naruto. Naruto qui souriait bêtement et qui faisait l'idiot. Il sourit, Naruto le «baka» de l'académie lui avait sauvé la vie au moins deux fois et lui la seule chose qu'il lui ait fait fut de le «descendre» avec ses remarques froides et de le tuer, manipulé par Orochimaru et son désir de vengeance. Et maintenant cet Akami se pointe et lui fait repenser à ce qu'il essaye en vain d'oublier, il se haïssait car il ne pouvait s'empêché de le regarder et de frissonner quand ils s'effleuraient. Et Sakura, oh… là il avait merdé…il avait accepté car il pensait que ça lui ferait oublier sa peine mais c'était sans différence, quand il l'embrassait il n'y avait rien, quand il lui faisait l'amour ce n'était que physique et même en jouissant il ne sentait pas libéré. Il fallait qu'il se libère, qu'il la laisse pour qu'ils puissent, chacun de leur côtés, rencontrer la personne qui ferait qu'ils se sentiraient enfin entier. Sasuke savait déjà qu'il avait perdu cette personne, la seule qui avait réussi à lui faire ressentir des émotions autre que la haine et la vengeance. Il l'avait perdu…perdu.

Sakura:

Sur son lit, Sakura fixait le plafond, elle soupira et se roula sur le côté gauche. Sasuke se comportait bizarrement depuis qu'il avait été au village des Ténèbres, surtout depuis que Akami Oni était arrivait. Il tremblait, suait, discrètement bien sûr, et sans son entraînement de medic-nin elle n'aurait jamais remarquée. Il était évasif et renfrogné quand elle s'adressait à lui. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Ils étaient bien pourtant, la première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait elle avait été comblée et elle pensait que s'était pareil pour lui. Mais elle s'était surement trompée. Elle plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller et commença à pleurer doucement. Elle l'aimait mais lui il ne l'aimait pas, il était avec elle uniquement pour ne pas la blesser. Elle s'effondra en larme. (Eliade: Ha!! pas trop tôt!!!! Auteur: tu n'as donc aucune pitié? Eliade: moi? Pour elle? Non. Auteur: je vois… bon retour à l'histoire.)

Gaara et Akami:

Gaara était installé dans le salon, Akami sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il regardait et observait ce qui se passait.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien Gaara….quelque chose te tracasse?

-Non rien…

-Gaara…

-Mmmm… Bien j'admets, comment vas-tu procéder?

-Pour?

-Tu sais très bien.

-Je vois….«Ça»…. Ne t'inquiète pas tout est déjà en place, je ne redeviendrais pas celui qu'ils ont connu, il est mort il y a cinq ans de la main de celui qu'il considérait comme la plus importante de sa vie. Celui que je suis à présent me satisfait beaucoup et je ne compte plus changé.

-Je comprends mais-

-Il n'y a pas de «mais» Gaara, je suis Akami Oni, mon masque qui portait le nom de Naruto est détruit. Kyuubi et moi sommes d'accord sur ce point. Je ne compte pas te laisser Gaara…jamais.

-Pfff… toujours les bonnes paroles..

-Gaara?

-Je t'aime tu sais…plus que ce que je n'm'en serais jamais douter… et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Pour moi que tu sois Akami ou Naruto ça n'a pas d'importance. Et cela n'en aura jamais.

-Gaara…

Naruto s'approcha de Gaara et s'installa sur ses genoux, il releva délicatement le visage de Gaara et l'embrassa. Il arrêta son baiser, lui murmura dans l'oreille et cala sa tête dans son cou. Ses bras autour de sa taille. (Celle de Gaara.)

«Je t'aime également Gaara n'en doute jamais…je tuerais et mourrais pour toi…»


	9. désolée!

Coucou tout le monde

Coucou tout le monde !!

Et non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais LA décision que j'ai prise il y a peu :

Je suis désolée mais je me vois contrainte d'arrêter cette fics puisque ayant perdu les brouillons où bien entendu le plan de l'histoire était écrit, je ne peux plus la continuer !

Je m'excuse encore une fois !! mais ne désespéré pas, je la republierais sûrement à la rentrée prochaine quand je l'aurais re-manipuler, je préfère me concentrer sur « Darkness » pour le moment.

Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fic et encore une fois désolée !


	10. Appel au secours

Salut les lecteurs !

**Non ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fiction ou un nouveau chapitre, mais plutôt un appel « au secours » **

Sérieusement, il se trouve les ami(e)s, que je me retrouve avec plusieurs fiction que je meurs d'envie d'écrire et de publier, pour la plupart, le prologue est déjà écrit… ce qui fait mon dilemme.

Donc j'ai mis **un Poll,** que vous trouverez sur mon profil, pour que vous puissiez **voter pour celle que vous voulez voir publié d'ici les prochains mois. **

Bien entendu, je ne vous donnerai que le minimum pour que vous puissiez voter.

Soit le titre, à quel série/anime/book/film – elle se rapporte, et le couple.

À vous de voter !

_**P.S. : si vous voulez vous proposer pour l'histoire que vous soutenez en tant que Beta, pas de problème pour moi ! ^^ **_

_**Car j'ai beau faire de mon mieux, il semblerait que je ne puisse m'empêcher de faire des fautes… **_


End file.
